


Gifts

by luthienlovemagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, OOC characters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthienlovemagic/pseuds/luthienlovemagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snarry fic. Birthday gifts. The celebrated have a suprise for Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gifts  
> Author: lutienlovemagic  
> Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
> Word Count: 100 x 2  
> Rating: PG  
> Challenge: Written for snarry100's prompt #381: Birthday Celebration  
> Warning(s): hint on mpreg, fluff, OOC  
> A/N: Happy birthday, alisanne!  
> Betas: Locutus  
> Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse – I just play in it. No money is made from this amateur work.

**Gift**

 

Though the open window, chatter sounded in the kitchen. Severus smiled as he made breakfast. After he was finished, he went to his bedroom. He put the tray down on the nightstand and sat on the bed.

Severus stroked Harry’s face. He muttered in his dream and he pushed his cheek against the potions master’s hand. Snape breathed little kisses on his lover’s forehead.

“Sev?” Harry mumbled.

Harry opened his eyes and he yawned widely. Severus chuckled softly and he snuggled him. Harry kissed him on the lips.

Suddenly, Severus pushed him off himself and he went to his writing-table.

 

***

 

“What’s the matter, Severus?” asked Harry apprehensively.

“Nothing. Just wait.” answered the potions master nervously.

He didn’t found what he was looking for. He growled. Finally, he found it in his pocket.

He held a little box in his hand. Harry turned to stare at Severus.

“Is this a…?” began Harry, but Severus cut him short.

“I would like to marry you. Happy birthday.” he said nervously.

Harry smiled, his eyes glittered with happiness.

“Yes. Gladly.” he said, touched. “I have a suprise for you, too. Here.” He hold his future husband’s hand and he put it on his stomach.

  
**The end**  



End file.
